


Inhale, Exhale

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I enjoyed your schizophrenic!blaine drabble a lot! I was wondering if you could write one about Blaine having anxiety.
> 
> Prompt: Stolen from BPOTD Prompt: developed!klaine. Blaine has anxiety and Kurt sees an oncoming panic attack and knows how to deal with it.
> 
> Prompt: Blaine has social anxiety, but he loves performing so much that he’s generally able to work through it, especially with the right meds to calm him down.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Blaine breathed deeply, focusing on the feeling of his ribs stretching before the ache in his lungs became too much. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out the breath, concentrating on making it a steady stream. 

_It was going to be okay._

_It was going to be okay._

Then the boy before him went horribly flat on a note and Carmen Tibideaux raised a hand before waving him off of the stage. The boy instantly burst into tears and she let out a sigh before standing up. 

“With that, we will take a short intermission. Next will be Blaine Anderson,” she announced.

The crowd mumbled to themselves as they filed out into the hallway and suddenly Blaine couldn’t breathe. His attempts to take deep breaths failed and it was like he was trying to breathe through a coffee straw. 

Hands tearing at his bow tie, Blaine leapt to his feet and all but sprinted to the hallway. His heart was pounding and his mind raced.  _He couldn’t breathe._

Someone caught his arms and pulled him aside. He easily recognized Kurt’s strong arms as they wrapped tightly around him from behind, securing his arms against his body. 

“Just breathe with me sweetheart,” Kurt whispered in his ear. “Just breathe with me.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate. He could feel Kurt’s chest move against his back and sagged against him. His own chest hitched with the gasping breaths but Kurt just held him tightly and whispered reassuring words into his ear. 

“Just breathe.”

Finally, he was able to take a deep breath. His heart slowed, his lungs burned, and he could think again.

“Better?” Kurt asked softly, rubbing his arms up and down. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, turning in Kurt’s arms so he could bury his face in his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt kissed his temple. 

“It’s not though,” he clenched his hands into fists. “I’m trying to be a performer and…I shouldn’t feel like this.”

“It’s called social anxiety,” Kurt smiled softly against his temple. “You know it’s not your fault.”

“How can I perform when I’m terrified of being around other people? The medication isn’t working-“

“It is! Remember when you got to New York and you would have panic attacks when you went outside. You’re so much better than you were,” Kurt pulled back and grinned. “I’m so proud of you.”

“What if I screw up?” Blaine felt his blood run cold at the thought. 

“You won’t. You’ve practiced this song a million times. You were picked for the Winter Showcase as a freshman, which is huge. You’re amazing and you know it. By the end of tonight, everyone else will know it too,” Kurt pulled him in for another tight hug. 

His heart pounded when he stood in front of the crowd, palms sweating. Blaine swallowed heavily as his eyes scanned the crowd before they found Kurt.

His nervousness vanished as he stared at his fiancé. With a smile, he took a deep breath and sang. 


End file.
